3-Window '34
Description The 3-Window '34 is a licensed Hot Wheels hot rod model designed by Larry Wood. The car is modeled after a 1934 3-Window Ford Coupe. Ford produced three cars between 1932 and 1934: the Model B, Model 18 & Model 40. These succeeded the Model A. The Model B continued to offer Ford's proven four cylinder and was available from 1932 to 1934. It was the first Ford fitted with the flathead V‑8. The 1934 Ford (the Model 40B) had a relative flat grille, straight hood louvers, two handles on each side of the hood, smaller head lights and cowl lamps, and a reworked logo. The bare metal dash insert was replaced by painted steel. The V‑8 output was increased, this time to 85 hp (63 kW), and the four-cylinder Model B engine was in its last year, as was the Victoria body style; nevertheless, there were fourteen body options, the Tudor being top-seller. The standard three window coupe was deleted. The '34 Ford V-8 is infamous as being the Bonnie and Clyde "death car". Both of the outlaws were killed in their stolen car in a May '34 ambush by law enforcement officers in Louisiana. The diecast model is a real 1934 hot rod. With the engine sticking out on the sides and hood, the chopped roof, this is one true hot rod. Being a "Hi-Raker" means that the rear axle has a plastic insert. This makes sure that the rear axle is raisable and lower-able. In 1987 the 3-Window '34 was retooled and no longer featured the Hi-Raker rear axle. Versions The 3-Window '34 has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Retooled Versions For this set of releases, the casting was modified to remove the "Hi-Raker" feature of the base. The 3-Window '34 has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Gallery Image:34_3_window_larrys.jpg|Larry's Garage Version Packaged Rr.jpg 3-Window '34 6 pack 2011.jpg|3-Window '34 3-Window '34 1987 No sun roof.jpg|3-Window '34 1987 No sun roof Classics 5-Pack 1987 3-Window '34Street Rods 4 Pack 1998.JPG|3-Window '34Street Rods 4 Pack 1998 3-Window '34 Ford.jpg|3 Window '34 Ford '34 3-WINDOW BRUCE MEYER GALLERY 2001.JPG 3-.JPG|1984 DSC00356.JPG DSC00358.JPG DSC00357.JPG DSC00354.JPG DSC00355.JPG 3-Window '34 (2).JPG 3-Window '34.JPG '34 3-Windows Coupe Hotwheels 12008.jpg|3-Window '34 2003 Radical Wrestlers Series HW_34_Ford.jpg|1995 Speed Gleamer Series 3-Window '34 (4932) HW L1210164.JPG|1989 version by Baffalie 3-Window '34 (4932) HW L1210165.JPG|1989 version by Baffalie 20191226_223420.jpg 20191226_223258.jpg 20191204_163447.jpg Category:1980 Hot Wheels Category:1989 Hot Wheels Category:2005 Hot Wheels Category:Treasure Hunts Category:Hot Wheels Classics Category:Classics Category:Hi-Rakers Category:Larry's Garage Category:Larry Wood Designs Category:Star Spangled Series Category:Ford Vehicles Category:The Hot Ones Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:American Cars Category:Since '68 Series Category:Cars of the Decades Category:Hot Wheels by Collector Number Category:100% Preferred Category:Vehicles with Movable Parts Category:Larry's Garage 21-Car Set Category:The Hot Ones (2011) Category:Hot Wheels Race Team Category:Hot Rods Category:1983 Hot Wheels Category:1984 Hot Wheels Category:1987 Hot Wheels Category:1988 Hot Wheels Category:1990 Hot Wheels Category:1993 Hot Wheels Category:1994 Hot Wheels Category:1995 Hot Wheels Category:1996 Hot Wheels Category:1997 Hot Wheels Category:1998 First Editions Category:1999 Hot Wheels Category:2000 Hot Wheels Category:2001 Hot Wheels Category:2003 Hot Wheels Category:2004 Hot Wheels Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:Hall of Fame Category:Service Merchandise Exclusives Category:Speed Gleamer Series Category:Pinstripe Power Series Category:Radical Wrestlers Series Category:HW Showroom American Turbo Series Category:KB Toys Exclusive Category:Cop Rods Category:Real Riders Series Category:California Customs Category:1930s Category:Lexmark Promotional Category:Malt-O-Meal Promotional Category:Fire Rods Series Category:Cars with exposed Engines Category:Kmart Exclusive Category:Target Exclusive Category:1998 Hot Wheels Category:Editor's Choice Category:Coupes Category:1:64